Bone marrow malignancies of B-cell lineage will be investigated by clinical and laboratory methods to define their evolution and management. Neoplasms diagnosed and managed using unified criteria and treatment protocols will be serially investigated for genotypic and phenotypic heterogeneity and secondary change, (clonal evolution), and the relationship of these changes to the clinical course of the disease, including response to treatment will be assessed. Treatments with cytotoxic drugs, biological response modifiers, and immunological reagents will be developed, assayed in vitro for efficacy and safety, and subsequently those with anti-neoplastic potential will be prepared for, and tested in clinical phase I and phase II trials.